Who Knew
by jacksparrow589
Summary: Set post series but pre movie, Roy has left, Riza's feeling terrible, and Havoc's trying to put everything back together. Very implicit Royai. Not Havocai.


**A/N: Set to Pink's "Who Knew". After the series, but pre-movie.**

"Damn him!" Havoc cursed loudly. "First Ed, and now him… What the hell was he thinking?"

"I can tell you exactly what," Riza said bitterly. "He thinks he's not good enough."

Havoc was glad he wasn't smoking at the moment; a cigarette would've dropped to the floor, and through, if possible. "Repeat that?"

"You heard me." Riza's eyes were threatening to overflow again. "And he didn't care what I thought. He said so himself."

The usual playful glint in Havoc's eyes was gone. The look he had at that moment was one of pure disgust. "That… _bastard_. I hope you slapped him."

Riza shook her head. "I could barely lift my hand. It was shock like I'd never felt."

"And he left, just like that?" Havoc's voice was tight. Even if Roy Mustang was one of his closest friends, this was –to put it mildly- absurd, childish, and unacceptable.

"No. After I nearly collapsed on him, he helped me to a couch, said he was sorry for everything he had put me -put everyone- through, and left," Riza whispered miserably. "He said not to hang onto him, that he didn't know when he'd be back, and that it would be best to just move on."

After a moment of thought, Havoc realized that there was something that had to be asked. He placed his hands on Riza's shoulders, meeting her eyes squarely. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Riza's eyes widened. "N-no!" she wailed. "No, I'm not, or maybe he'd-" she stopped herself. "Why you'd even suspect that-"

Rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh, Havoc reminded her, "I know you, I know him, and I know what goes on behind closed doors between men and women. Are you going to tell me I didn't have a good reason to ask?"

Mutely, Riza shook her head as she tried to stem the flow of tears. She knew the answer would have been obvious, no matter what answer she gave, so the truth was best.

Havoc's expression softened. "Look, I'm sorry, really, I am. It's just, if he'd done that to you, leaving you alone and pregnant, I'd find him, kick his sorry ass a few times, then drag it back here. Hell, I want to do that as it is."

"But what good would that do?" Riza asked. "It makes no difference where he is- he'll brood and keep himself miserable until he sees reason not to, no matter what anyone tells him."

"He's dangerous on his own. If he decides to do something to himself, there'll be nobody there to talk him out of it, and how would we all feel then?" Havoc ranted. "Will you at least let me try?"

Riza picked at her skirt and mumbled, "You can do what you want, but I doubt he'll come back."

Havoc groaned. "You won't come with?"

Again, Riza shook her head. "He wouldn't want to see me after what he said, and I don't want to see him in that state again."

"You two really are impossible! You've never needed each other more than now, and you're saying that it won't work!"

"It won't, Havoc."

"Sure it won't, if you don't try!"

"What do you think we've been doing?" demanded Riza. "After what you asked earlier, I'm surprised you'd say that!"

Havoc's voice dropped to a tight whisper. "Listen, you and I both know that there's more to a relationship than sex and that, for you two especially, the emotional involvement is what solidified it. I want to know why that same emotional involvement broke it. Nothing's changed. He's always hated his past and you have, too. You were both there to help each other."

Riza looked like she was sinking into the memory. "Ed disappeared, Al's back without memories, Roy left a new wake of destruction… Everything I said just made it worse. Comfort didn't help- it just reminded him more of what he failed to do, and he wouldn't let go of it. I tried, I really did, but I got tired of it all. I didn't want him to go, but what could I do? I'd given him all I had. There was nothing I could offer that I hadn't already."

_This can't be happening!_ "Don't you go south on me, too!" Havoc ordered. "You're right- it's his problem. Still, he's got to snap out of it at some point and realize that he can't stop every little thing from happening, and that it's worse to sit back and do nothing than to not try at all."

Maes had said something similar to her after Ishbal, during a conversation about Roy:_ "We're all at the bottom of this hole. Two choices: sit here, or climb out. Even if I slip a thousand times, getting out and seeing the sun again is far more attractive to me than sitting down here and rotting." He smiled. "See you at the top. Oh, and bring Roy with you, too!"_

She had thought it was a strange way to put it, but he was right, then _and_ now. That had been determined from the start. But how to make the sun attractive again? How to show him that climbing out was the right thing to do when trying to climb out was why he was where he was?

_Because he had never truly gotten out._

"Riza…" Havoc waved a hand in front of her face. "I'm going. I've got to pack."

"Hold on, please." Riza grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled on it, _When you're at the bottom, the only way out is up. I'll meet you at the top._ "Will you give this to him?"

Havoc took the paper, looked at it, and grinned. "Thanks. I could use the help."

"Couldn't we all?" Riza mumbled.

"Hm?" Havoc turned around expectantly.

Shaking her head, Riza answered, "Nothing. Good luck."

Havoc nodded. "Thanks. I'll bring him back, I p-"

Riza cut in, "Don't promise me, please. I don't want it broken because Roy Mustang is entirely too stubborn for his own good. Moping is something we have in abundance. I'd like to avoid stockpiling just this once."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Havoc teased, a frown tugging at the corners of his smile.

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Riza closed the door, only to sink against it. "Who am I kidding?" Tears began to flow again. "Who am I kidding? Not me… Prove me wrong, you idiot. Come back. I bend only so far, then I break, and you're pushing your luck. Don't do this to me, please!"

It would be a while before her words would reach him, but eventually, they would. However, sometimes, eventually isn't soon enough.

**END**

**A/N: Wow… this took a while. I think I did pretty well, though. And that's really all I have to say.**

**Oh, but mind you, I really haven't had that much experience with romantic relationships. I was going for the feel of it, like when Havoc said there was far more to it than sex. Obviously, there is. And I could see Riza sinking with the weight of it all before Roy left, because I'm assuming Roy was emo _before_ he left.**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
